


Vienna

by Jayjaykirschtein



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of other stuff, M/M, Post-Canon, possible explicit smut, so sorry but makkachin is dead by this point, some mild smut, yurio is older so let me ship otayuri dammit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjaykirschtein/pseuds/Jayjaykirschtein
Summary: Life without skating just doesn't make sense to Viktor, and no matter how much Yuuri wanted to finally relax with his beloved husband, Viktor had a long list of skating related plans. Yuuri just wants to slow it down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on the song Vienna by Billy Joel. If you listen to the lyrics you'll understand why I used this song for a story about getting older and slowing down and also growing up. I hope you enjoy. This is post canon and some of it might be a little OOC, but that's where my creative licensing comes in. ~I do not own Yuri!!! On Ice. I'm just a humble fan of Kubo-sensei's beautiful work~

  _You know that when the truth is told_

_  that you can get what you want or you can just get old   _

_  You’re gonna kick off before you even get halfway through _

_ When will you realize Vienna waits for you _

 

* * *

 

 

There’s only so much one human body can take.

 

_He still has three quads planned for the second half of his routine. Having already done three other jumps, one of which being a quad, you would think three second half quads would be a death sentence._

 

Through constant strain and labor, the body does its best to stay standing, keep fighting.

 

_But we all know that his stamina is incredible. He is known for saving the best and most challenging quads for last. Even at the age of thirty, his stamina, though not what it was in the earlier days of his career, is outstanding. Here he comes with the first quad of the second half - and . . . Nails it. A perfect quad Salchow. Let see if his stamina can stay up through the last two quads. It already seems to be faltering more than usual._

 

And we do our best to help the body out. We make sure it’s getting what it needs to live, thrive, grow. So, for as long as it can, the body will keep pushing through any obstacle thrown at it.

 

_Rumors speculate that this will be his last competitive season. And while his stamina is faltering more than usual, this masterful performance makes us hope those rumors are put to rest soon. Here’s the second quad. A quad toe loop followed by a triple toe loop. He lands the quad - and - Perfect! He had beautiful execution of the quad and a solid landing on the triple._

 

But eventually, with enough work, the body realizes that it might be ready to call it a day. It’d be stupid not to listen to it.

 

_Only one quad left for this gorgeous routine that he co-choreographed with Viktor Nikiforov. Another rumor being speculated is that the two of them plan to open up their own school to teach kids of all ages how to competitively figure skate. So even if this is his last year on the ice, there is a chance we will be able to see both Viktor and Yuuri return to the rinks as coaches. And here he comes with the final quad. He has a quadruple Lutz planned to segue into the end of his program. And - He turned it into a quadruple Flip! And it was executed perfectly. It’s been a few seasons since we saw him complete a quad flip, the signature move of his coach and former competitor._

 

When your body starts screaming at you, begging you to take a break, you can’t help but listen. But sometimes . . . It doesn’t hurt to give it one final push before it quits on you. It’s more fun to go out with a bang.

 

_Another beautiful free program executed by Yuuri Katsuki. Seeing how much energy it took from him makes us wonder if this really was the late bloomer’s swan song. This program had everything to be a gold medal routine. If this is the last we see of him on the ice, he certainly went out like a pro. Virtually no mistakes, an extremely high technical score, and an amazing presentation. Once again, Yuuri Katsuki is going to be almost impossible to beat._

 

* * *

 

He made his way over to the kiss and cry, leisurely gliding across the ice with a wide and tired smile spread across his face. When he looked away from the audience that was still cheering his name, his eyes met the same bright blue irises he’s been staring into for the past six years. After a swift peck on the cheek and a tight embrace, Viktor helped Yuuri off the ice and handed him his blade guards.

 

“Yuuri, that was outstanding. You would think that after all these years you’d run out of ways to surprise me. Why’d you decide to switch in the quad flip?”

 

Slipping on the guards, Yuuri replied through slightly labored breaths and a genuine smile. “Well. It’s a difficult move that I knew would give me a solid point boost at the end of the program, and I haven’t had one in a program in years.” He stood up straight and smiled at Viktor, twisting a small gold ring around his finger absentmindedly. “And since this was my last Grand Prix Final . . . I figured I’d dedicate it to the one who made this all possible.”

 

Viktor sighed and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, kissing the ring on his finger. “I still think you should wait a few more years to retire.” The two of them walked over to the bench to await Yuuri’s score. “If I stayed skating until I was thirty-three, I think you can keep at it for a few more years. Not to mention I stayed in competitive skating for another five years while also being your coach.”

 

Yuuri, rolling his eyes at his husband, sipped at a bottle of water while patiently waiting for his score. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Viktor Nikiforov. Always doing the impossible. You don’t have to brag about it.”

 

He could have said he wasn’t bragging. He could have looked Yuuri in those bright brown eyes of his, eyes that had the power and beauty to melt Viktor into a puddle of sentiment and longing, and told Yuuri how his skating was just as powerful and beautiful as his eyes. How, just as Yuuri said to him when he decided to retire, the world would never be the same without Yuuri on the ice. How every spin, every seductive step sequence, every jump (landed or not) brought life and love to so many people. He could have told Yuuri how his skating put stars in the sky and a beat in his heart. How he wanted to see Yuuri skate until his body couldn’t skate anymore. He wanted to tell Yuuri all of this and more, but his thoughts were interrupted by the booming voice spreading throughout the arena.

 

_The free program score for Yuuri Katsuki is 223.02, finally breaking the world record set by longtime rival and friend Yuri Plisetsky! His overall score is 332.98, putting him in first place. With only two skaters left, Katsuki is guaranteed a spot on the podium once again._

 

So he stuck with the easy option. The true sentiments were for another time. Another place.“I was _not_ bragging about it! I was simply trying to encourage my amazingly talented student to continue his fruitful career, as any coach would.” He pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace as his score was announced and kissed him quickly on the cheek. “Look at that score! Why would you want to quit after something like that?!”

 

Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s hug and laughed dryly. “Quit while I’m ahead, I guess.”

 

After all these years, Viktor still wishes he could hold Yuuri and kiss all of his doubt away. He wishes he could hold his husband’s hand, and the security of a lover’s touch would wipe away any fear or anxiety Yuuri might have. But he couldn’t. He sighed and gave Yuuri a small smile as the embrace ended. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and stood up, signaling for them to exit the kiss and cry and head to some quick interviews. Interviews where Yuuri would be asked about his plans for next season, after he takes on the World Championship. Interviews where he would smile the most perfect, bright, and genuine smile and answer the reporters without any hesitation. Interviews where he would talk about how this is most likely his last season as a competitive skater. Interviews Viktor didn’t want to see, hear, or be a part of.

 

“Yuuri. Why don’t we skip the interviews and just watch the rest of the programs?”

 

Yuuri looked at Viktor, confused. “Well I have to go change, and there’s no doubt the reporters are already out there waiting for me. They’re kind of unavoidable, Viktor.”

 

Viktor sighed again and nodded, giving Yuuri a sad smile. “You’re right. Lead the way.”

 

Instead of walking toward the exit, Yuuri closed most of the gap between the two of them. The look on Viktor’s face was saying everything Yuuri needed to hear. A face like this earlier in their relationship would have confused Yuuri and spiked his anxiety levels. Now, however, Yuuri could read every unspoken word on Viktor’s face. He could tell what each smile or frown meant, even if the only difference to see could be seen with a microscope. He could read him. He knew. “Viktor. I know you don’t want me to retire, but we’ve talked about this a million times now.”

 

“A million unhappy conversations.”

 

Yuuri sighed and gave Viktor’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Come on. I have to go change. We can talk more about this after the finals are over.”

 

* * *

 

The interviews dragged on. Thankfully for Viktor, Yuuri somewhat skated around the topic of retirement, saying it was definitely a possibility but he still had a little thinking to do. That, of course wasn’t the answer Viktor wanted to hear, but he knew Yuuri was going to give the reporters at least something to go off of. Yuuri would never simply avoid the question like Viktor always did.

 

Of course, the reporters also asked Viktor his fair share of questions. The two of them being the power couple of the decade brought them more fame than desired. _Is this just another hiatus, or are you truly retired this time around?_ It truly astounded Viktor how anyone expected him to return to skating after an entire season off at his age. The first time he claimed to retire, he was still young and active enough to make a decent comeback, but now? There was no way. _If you really are retired for good, do you plan to continue coaching? Will take on any other students?_ Ah. Well. That was a question for another time. Soon. But not just yet. Viktor pulled out his most dazzling smile and skated over the question as if the reporter never asked it. _Is age the only reason for talks of retirement?_ This question was apparently directed at both Viktor and Yuuri. _Do you two plan on leaving skating entirely? If so, what are the contributing factors?_ These reporters truly knew how to ask the questions that would have the longest possible answers. What were the factors for retiring? That was such an open question, neither of them bothered answering it fully. Age mainly. They moved on to the next question. Once the next question was asked, however, both Viktor and Yuuri knew they should have ended the interview right then and there. It’s true that they had been asked personal questions about their marriage in interviews before, but they were simple questions about how everything was going and (when they were only engaged) when the wedding would be. Nothing like this. Nothing at all. _Rumors have been rising saying that you two plan on retiring to focus on marriage and start a family, can either of you verify this?_

 

Viktor was seconds away from opening his mouth. Of course he wanted to focus on Yuuri. All he ever wanted was to stare into his beautiful brown eyes and kiss his perfectly pink lips. And starting a family with him? That would be the ultimate dream come true. His heart fluttered at the idea of Yuuri being a parent. Yuuri being a parent to a child also parented by Viktor himself. What an amazing concept. He thought about it constantly. He narrated entire visual novels in his head of the two of them having an adorable little family, skating in Ice Castle with Yuuko and the triplets or in St. Petersburg with Yurio. He wanted nothing more than this to happen. But, before he could open his mouth, Yuuri cleared his throat and asked for the questions to cease. A nervous laugh, an obvious blush, and a “ _No more questions, please”_ made it clear that this was yet another thing the two of them had to discuss when the finals were over. Hell, knowing Yuuri, he’d probably push this specific topic back until the Worlds was over.

 

So, Yuuri changed, and the two of them made their way to finish watching the programs. Yuuri of course only changed his shoes and put his glasses on, so the change was quick. They made it in time to see that Yuuri’s score had yet to be topped, now guaranteeing him a place of second or higher. Higher meaning first, which he was most likely going to achieve.

 

And he did. Another Grand Prix Final victory for Yuuri Katsuki (legally it was Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, but he and Viktor agreed to keep it Katsuki for celebrity purposes - almost like a stage name - as Viktor remained Nikiforov in the eyes of the skating community). This made his second consecutive win and fourth overall. There had been one year in the middle where both Yurio and Viktor had beaten his score. It was a terribly close match (one of the closest point margins in history between the three of them), but Yuuri was just happy he still made the podium. Now, for his final time taking the ice for a Grand Prix series, Yuuri claimed another gold medal.

 

Then the gala came. Everyone expected, almost anticipated, Viktor to join Yuuri on the ice one last time. He didn’t. Viktor remained rinkside, watching the love of his life skate his swan song. He knew by the emotional performance Yuuri was displaying that he wouldn’t be able to convince Yuuri to stay on the ice as a competitor. So after the Worlds, he knew this would be over. Everyone wondered why Viktor hadn’t joined Yuuri on the ice, and his response was simple: _“It was his moment, and his moment alone. He was saying goodbye to the ice, not me.”_

 

Viktor did his best to try to convince Yuuri to return, even though he knew his attempts were pointless.

_You look so happy and full of life on the ice. Why would you ever want to leave that?_

 

_I only looked happy because I am content with saying goodbye to all of this. Yeah I’m going to miss it but it’s time to end my competitive career, Viktor._

 

_But, Yuuri . . . I can’t stand to think about a world without you on the ice. Your skating is so beautiful._

 

_So now you know how I felt when you finally confirmed your retirement last year._

 

_Yuuri, that’s not a fair comparison._

 

_Viktor. I can’t do it anymore. I may have the stamina to keep going, but my body is screaming at me. I just want to relax now. I just want to experience life with you as my husband, not as my coach._

 

That’s where the conversation ended. Yuuri made up his mind, and Viktor couldn’t help but accept it.

 

And so the Worlds came and went. Yuuri won gold, making him the five time world champion, just like Viktor. He knew Viktor wouldn’t have been upset if he didn’t get the gold. He’d gotten over the idea of Yuuri’s coaching fee being a five time world champion title. Having Yuuri by his side had always been enough. But Yuuri kept his promise, and there they were.

 

Together.

 

Married.

 

Retired.

 

Finally able to experience life. Real life.

 

* * *

 

Viktor woke to the sound of muted city traffic and the soft murmur of Yuuri’s muffled voice and laughter. A soft breeze of St.Petersburg’s summer air snuck into the room as Viktor blinked away the harsh morning rays of sunlight. Typically, Viktor was the earlier riser of the two, but Yuuri’s incredible stamina had kept him up particularly late last night. So, when he heard Yuuri’s muffled voice through the crack in their balcony door, Viktor knew the slightly indented spot next to him would be empty.

 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, still trying to process the fact that it was morning and he had indeed gotten some form of sleep after last night’s activities. After standing up and pulling some sweatpants on, Viktor walked over to the balcony door, seeing Yuuri leaning against the ledge and facetiming with his best friend. Viktor pushed the door open gently and shuffled his way over to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and leaning his head against Yuuri’s shoulder. “G’morning.” He placed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek and smiled at the phone in Yuuri’s hand. “G’morning Phichit.”

 

Viktor heard Phichit laugh through the phone as he closed his eyes and buried himself in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, causing the latter to gasp and laugh at the sudden sensation. “Viktor!”

 

From the other end of the chat, Phichit laughed again and spoke up. “You do realise it isn’t morning anymore, right Viktor?”

 

Without looking up, Viktor mumbled a response to the twenty-eight year old on the other line. “Well yeah, for you. You’re in Thailand. We’re in Russia.”

 

This time it was Yuuri to laugh at Viktor. “Babe, it’s one in the afternoon here.”

 

Viktor’s head shot up and he looked over at Yuuri. The confusion and frustration on his face was evident. It was already past noon!? Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov never slept in past ten a.m. This was outrageous. Appalling even. “What! Really?”

 

“Yeah. I tried to wake you up at ten because I know you hate sleeping past then, but you wouldn’t budge. And then Phichit facetimed me, so I just came out here and let you sleep.”

 

Phichit laughed his ever-so-contagious laugh once more. “I was surprised too. Usually it’s you dragging Yuuri out of bed at this hour. Not the other way around.”

 

“Well it’s Yuuri’s fault for keeping me up all night. I don’t think we even started to fall asleep until five in the morning.”

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit gasped in fake shock at Viktor’s statement. “Viktor is an old man now! You need to let him get his beauty sleep or else he’ll get wrinkles! You can’t keep him up with your dirty sex games all night!”

 

Yuuri turned bright red, and the embarrassed sound he made warmed Viktor’s heart. Every time anything flustered Yuuri, Viktor felt like he was twenty one again at the prime of his life and career. Everything about how Yuuri stuttered, whined, and turned the shade of a freshly ripe tomato was so endearing to Viktor that he was afraid his heart might burst from his overflowing love. As much as he hated Yuuri’s retirement, he loved moments like this. Lazy moments. Loving moments. Happy moments he could share with Yuuri (and Phichit evidently). “Phichit!”

And then Viktor laughed. It was a hearty and genuinely happy laugh that he didn’t know he was capable of until he met Yuuri. He kissed Yuuri on the cheek again and pulled him into a tight embrace, almost knocking him over and causing him to nearly drop his phone over the ledge of the balcony. When they landed on one of the plush chairs on the balcony, Viktor smiled wide at Yuuri and chuckled. “You’re so amazing, you know that?”

 

Yuuri knew better than to protest Viktor’s compliments at this point. He knew if he even tried, Viktor would silence him with a kiss, on his lips or elsewhere. So the two sat there, smiling silently. No words were needed in the exchange of love happening in this very moment. Everything was written in the sparkle of each other’s eyes and the angles of their smiles. It was moments like these that made Yuuri and Viktor forget the world they were in. It made them realise that time somehow stopped for them, let them catch a breath in each other’s arms. It was perfect.

 

Phichit was still on facetime though. He let out a long and drawn out “awe”, and the noise from Yuuri’s phone (which was now set down on the small table next to them) made both Viktor and Yuuri jump. “Old people flirting! How adorable!”

 

Yuuri let out a small laugh and picked up the phone as he squirmed out of Viktor’s grasp. “Ha. Ha. Very funny Phichit. You do realise you’re only two years younger than me, right?”

 

“Yes, BUT -” the _but_ was sharp and loud and entirely unnecessary, “-that means I am six years younger than Viktor. So there is, at the _very least,_ one old person on facetime with me right now.”

 

Viktor was about to play along with Phichit’s antics when he was interrupted by the Thai man gasping again. “Oh crap!” He smiled and waved at the camera before speaking up one last time. “It saddens me to turn this lovely romantic comedy I’m watching off, but I have my last physical therapy appointment in fifteen minutes. I’d love to talk more, but I gotta go!”

 

Yuuri smiled and waved at his best friend. “Alright. Good luck tonight! Let me know how it goes, and we better see you back on the ice next season!”

 

Phichit laughed and nodded. “You got it, boss! Tell Plisetsky to watch his back. I’m gonna make a full comeback next season! See ya!”

 

The screen went black. Yuuri put his phone down again and looked down at Viktor, who was lounging across Yuuri’s lap. He smiled and ran his hands through Viktors hair. The older man let out a content hum and shifted to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s torso. “I like this. Relaxing with you. Not having to worry about practice. It’s nice.”

 

Viktor opened his eyes and looked up at Yuuri. “About that.”

 

The sigh that escaped Yuuri’s lips was that of a mother telling her child for the millionth time that they couldn’t go to that concert or get that ridiculously expensive gift that was entirely unnecessary. He closed his eyes and stayed as calm as he could, knowing that the peace of this moment was at least partially interrupted. “Viktor. My retirement is not up for discussion. You know that. What’s done is done.”

 

Viktor sat up, grabbing Yuuri’s hands and holding them close to him. “Yes. I know that. This is something else.”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re planning on trying to make a comeback now?”

 

“No. No. Like Phichit said, I’m an old man. I don’t want to try to make a comeback now.”

 

Yuuri cocked his head to the side, like a confused puppy. It made Viktor’s heart flutter again. How could one man have all of the beauty of the world in his body. Every square inch of Yuuri made Viktor melt, and everything Yuuri did was a child splashing in the puddle that was Viktor. He was helplessly smitten. Viktor’s heart was locked in a bulletproof case with the words _Property of Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov_ written all over it, and only Yuuri had the key. “Then what? What is it?”

 

Viktor’s head was smacked back into reality with Yuuri’s words. What were they talking about again? Where were they? What year was it? Viktor didn’t care, as long as he was with Yuuri nothing else mattered. But he remembered what they were talking about. Or at least what Viktor wanted to talk about. “Oh. Yeah. Remember when you first decided you were going to retire for real?”

 

Yuuri nodded hesitantly. There were multiple times when the younger man claimed retirement was his wisest choice of action, but only one time he made it definite. This time. “Yes. Why?”

 

“Do you remember the thing we talked about that night? What we wanted to do after we both retired?”

 

Furrowing his brows, Yuuri thought long and hard about what exactly they had talked about that night. Yuuri doesn’t remember much about that night other than the fact that they were drunk on sex and tipsy on actual alcohol. “Oh gosh. Let me think.” He sat in silence for a moment more, half of him actually trying to remember their conversation topic that night, the other half wondering how Viktor, the most forgetful man in the world, remembered that one seemingly insignificant night. That was, of course, because Viktor rarely forgot a moment spent in happiness with Yuuri. Or a moment with Yuuri at all. Sometimes he even wrote the moments down in a journal so that he couldn’t possibly forget the crinkled in Yuuri’s nose when he laughed too hard, or the lust in Yuuri’s eyes when he took charge for the first time, or anything Viktor did or said that made Yuuri turn bright red in a millisecond. Every little thing that reminded Viktor just how in love he was.

 

It took a good few minutes of silence and concentration, but Yuuri finally remembered what they talked about. Well some of it. “Oh. Yeah. Something about going back to Hasetsu, right? You talked about how it was more like home to you than St.Petersburg.”

 

“Well, yes. That’s part of it.” Viktor smiled and kissed the ring on Yuuri’s hand taking in the moment for longer than he probably should have. “We talked about moving back to Hasetsu. Getting a small house or something there. Since I don’t have much of a family here besides Yakov and Yurio, it’d be nice to be around your family.”

 

Yuuri smiled wide and squeezed Viktor’s hand. “They’re your family now too, you know.”

 

Viktor laughed and nodded, the idea made him so happy he felt like he could float amongst the clouds. “Yes. _Our family._ ” He took a moment to laugh and smile at Yuuri before continuing. “We also talked about going back to Ice Castle. And some other things involving Ice Castle.”

 

The last sentence was a blurred jumble of syllables, making Viktor seem like he was sure Yuuri would get upset at his idea. “Just say it Viktor.”

 

“Well . . . Since we’re both extremely decorated retired skaters now . . . And we both have a large sum of money saved up for the purpose of retirement . . . We - Well I mentioned the idea of maybe possibly buying out Ice Castle Hasetsu and starting our own school there.”

 

Yuuri sat there, silently staring at his husband. For once, Viktor couldn’t read the expression on his face. He couldn’t tell if Yuuri was mad, sad, happy, excited, or a mix of every emotion imaginable. So he just sat there with Yuuri’s hands still close to his heart as he waited for Yuuri to respond.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Viktor, quite literally, leaped onto Yuuri and latched his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders. “Please, Yuuri! We can most definitely afford it. A-and you’d be closer to your parents and Mari. And Yuuko and Takeshi can still work there! They can help us train kids! Just think of how much publicity it will bring to Hasetsu. Your family onsen will be thriving more than ever before! The population will rise again. Minako will get more ballet students, and kids from all over the world would do anything to be trained by two of the most decorated figure skaters of this time.”

 

Viktor rushed his entire list of pros out without letting Yuuri have so much as a single word in. Once Viktor finished speaking, he sat in Yuuri’s lap giving him the best puppy-dog pout he could muster, quietly chanting _please_ at the speed of a hummingbird’s wings.

 

After a long moment of pause, Yuuri let out yet another sigh and smiled. “Okay. Let’s do it. We’ll start planning more of it after lunch.”

 

Viktor jumped up and ran inside, shouting behind him so Yuuri could hear. “No need! I finalized the purchase of Ice Castle last week!” He poked his head out of the balcony door to see a shocked and exasperated Yuuri still sitting where he left him. “C’mon. We have to start packing. Our flight is at the end of the week!”

 

As Viktor ran around their bedroom, placing their belongings in boxes he apparently already had set out, Yuuri sat on the balcony lost in his own thoughts. What were they getting themselves into? Yuuri didn’t know the first thing about being a coach. And even though Viktor had definitely improved his coaching abilities over the years, he was still pretty new at it too. How were they going to get students in the first place? What were their rates going to be? Yuuri would love to do it for free but Viktor just drained half of their retirement money. Does this mean that they weren’t going to be able to relax after all these years? Dammit. Why did Viktor always have to be so difficult?

 

Why did Yuuri have to marry such an impulsive and careless man?

 

Oh yeah.

  
Because he was in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it so far. I would also like to credit my dear friend James for helping me come up with a lot of the plot for this and even some of the little details. You're the bomb James. Keep being awesome. Kudos and comments are much appreciated !!! Thanks so much !!!


End file.
